go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Mission: Eternal Bonds
is the fiftieth and final episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis With Hyper Space now very unstable and only a matter of time before it is completely destroyed, the Go-Busters are ready to fight against Enter and end things once and for all. Meanwhile, Masato enacts his gambit to remove the final Messiah Card from Hiromu's body. Plot Arriving in a collapsing Hyper Space, the Go-Busters check-in. All the Go-Busters arrived safely, and all Buster Machines are accounted for. When Dark Buster Enter attacks Hiromu and Yoko, Masato and Jay take off for the hangar, as Jay tells the others to meet him there. Enter appears to have the upper hand, until Ryuji arrives in GT-02 and uses the banana missiles to bury Enter in an avalanche. The Go-Busters make their way to the hangar, where Masato reveals his plan. Since the data from Masato's body that Enter has on Messiah Card 07 is backed up on Messiah Card 13 in Hiromu, they can digitize Hiromu and transmit the data on Card 13 to Masato's body. Like magnets, the body data will want to return to its natural body, dragging the card with it. However, J breaks down and explains that an infusion of that much data to Masato's unstable body will destroy him. Masato confirms this, but says the card would also be destroyed as well, removing Enter's backup and allowing for his destruction. The other Go-Busters don't want to sacrifice him, but he passionately pleads with them, as they don't have another plan that would work before Enter took over the real world. They agree, and Hiromu enters the transport chamber as Yoko, Ryuji, and the Buddy Roids go to hold off Enter. Yoko and Usada and Ryuji and Gorisaki combine as Powered Custom, while J transforms into Stag Buster and Nick simply fights in his humanoid form. Masato's impassioned plead to J to help him protect the “fascinating world” inspires J to hold Enter off. The transport process completes, and as they expected, Card 13 traveled to Masato's body and was then destroyed with it, though his avatar can hold together a while longer. The destruction of Card 13 cancels Enter's Dark Buster mode, and he furiously returns to the Omega Megazord. Tategami Lioh arrives, and the Go-Busters throw all their combinations at the Megazord, but to no effect as Enter still has all the data on them. Hiromu realizes they need to use a tactic Enter has never seen, and directs Nick to transfer all their Enetron to the legs. This gives Go-Buster Ace Hiromu's ability of fast transport, which catches Enter off-guard, and lets Buster Hercules and Go-Buster Lioh finish the Megazord off. Enter escapes to the ground, and he and the Go-Busters have their final battle. Enter uses his dark version of the Volcanick Attack, but the Go-Busters counter with the new Volcanick All Busters Attack, which overwhelms and destroys him. Masato's avatar dissolves, and the exhausted Go-Busters collapse, resigned to be destroyed as the subspace collapses around them. But Hiromu's father and Masato appear in the sky, urging the Go-Busters to press on, and instructing the Buddy Roids to take them to Masato's hanger to escape. Enter's cocoons in the real world shut down, and the people inside return to normal, but the staff at the EMC are saddened as they see the subspace collapse with no word from the Go-Busters. But they are then relieved as a signal comes through from Hiromu, as the surviving Go-Busters are returning from subspace. A short time later, they celebrate Yoko's getting into high school again. We see that Ryuji has gone on to become an engineer like he dreamed, with Gorisaki as his assistant. J has designated himself the overseer of the forest, and wears the black Jenga block around his neck in memory of Masato. Nick and Hiromu stand on the same bridge they first drove across at the beginning of the series, and Nick asks Hiromu what's next. Hiromu says he doesn't know, and that he has 13 years of thinking to make up for. Nick says he'll stay with Hiromu wherever he goes, and the two drive off into the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast *Boy: *Girl: * : Songs *'ED': Busters Ready Go! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . From February 17, 2013 onwards, Go-Busters will be replaced by Kyoryuger which will air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard. *Enter and Masato are destroyed in this episode. **Masato is the first Sentai hero death since Mikoto Nakadai and the first main-team death since Gai Yuki of Choujin Sentai Jetman. **Enter and Masato, as well as Escape, would temporarily return in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters. Enter and Escape would also return in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger episode 29 under copy version which are created by Bangray. *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, Red Buster "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, Kyoryu Red. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheat Rampage!, Mission 47: Reset and Backup, Mission 48: Setting the Trap, Mission 49: Preparation and Selection and Final Mission: Eternal Bonds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢永遠のキズナ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢永遠のキズナ｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode